Conventionally, a stacked-type memory device is proposed in which a semiconductor pillar passes through a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are alternately stacked, and a charge storage layer is provided between the semiconductor pillar and the electrode films. In this type of memory device, the end portion of the stacked body is processed in a stairs form, the end portion is covered with an interlayer insulating film, and then a contact is dropped from above the interlayer insulating film toward the electrode film at each step in order to enable wiring to be taken out from the electrode films. However, the height of the contact required varies depending on the position of the electrode film, so it is difficult to form the contact holes through the interlayer insulating film at the same time.